


Things Unexpected

by AsadMinQamar



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Durincest, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsadMinQamar/pseuds/AsadMinQamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbit Kink Meme Prompt : Either Dwalin or Kili (or both?) enthusiastically worshipping Fili's ass with their mouth. Fili loves it. The sloppier the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Unexpected

The soft beds of Rivendell do much to heighten the company’s moral, Kíli thinks.

 

He had just watched his lovely older brother sink into one, groaning as he burrows his arms under a pillow and pulls it more on top of his head than under it and his skin still glistens with moisture from the bath. It was, of course, the first bath either of them had the luxury to enjoy in weeks and enjoy it they did. Extensively.

That wasn’t to say they were entirely satisfying, however. As much as Kíli enjoyed watching his brother bathe, watching his face contort into one of pleasure as the hot water soothed his muscles, there had been a certain intimacy lacking. It could probably be explained by the fact that it had been a communal bath, and Kíli could hardly be expected to act on his own desires in front of the company, but he liked to think it was more because his brother was an outstanding cocktease.

Even now, Fíli arched on the bed, shifting about trying to find the best position to lay in, taunting him with that expanse of water-kissed skin. Kíli felt his face burn and his towel dropped rather abruptly from his hips.

“Brother, roll over,” he ordered, making his way to the bed and planting himself at Fíli’s feet. “I would braid your hair.”

Fíli grunted in dissent, but rolled over regardless, pillow still pressed to his face.

“Hair’s still too wet,” he grumbled back. “They won’t stick ‘til it’s dry.”

Kíli tugged the pillow from his brother’s grip anyway, settling himself down on Fíli’s stomach to work at the wiry facial hair around his brother’s mouth. He could feel the rise and fall of Fíli’s chest beneath him, the heat of it on his fingers as his brother breathed slowly in- then out.

It was infuriating that he was so calm when Kíli was fighting a raging tempest of need and want and lust and he knew Fíli was going to be like this, lazy and uninterested, but it doesn’t at all lessen the blow of feeling like he’s being overly needy.

“It shows on your face, you know?” Fíli suddenly said, eyes still closed. “You don’t even have to say anything.”

Kíli’s fingers slipped and he accidentally pulled hard at the braid, making Fíli flinch.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, brother.”

Fíli’s eyes slid open slowly and he grinned. “You’re angry at me for not doing anything, but you’re too stubborn to take initiative. When did you become so subdued?”

It was a challenge if Kíli had ever heard one and he tightened his thighs around his brother’s middle, hands moving to capture Fíli’s wrists against the mattress. Fíli didn’t look at all surprised and his lack of concern only fueled Kíli’s need to prove himself.

“On your stomach.”

That made one of Fíli’s eyebrows crawl up his forehead in a way that would have been comical, considering only one side of his beard and hair were braided, but Kíli’s mind was elsewhere.

He started at the nape of Fíli’s neck, by biting at the sensitive skin where his shoulder began, and Fíli’s responding hiss at the sting brought a smirk to Kíli’s lips. This wasn’t a position he was in very often, chest pressed to his brother’s back and fingers reaching down to squeeze greedily at his backside, but it was one Kíli thoroughly enjoyed when given the opportunity.

“Do you know what I’m going to do to you?” Kíli asked, not really expecting an answer beyond a muffled groan as Fíli pressed his face into the pillow. He liked to imagine his brother’s teeth clamping down on the soft cloth, desperate to keep himself quiet with the knowledge of what was coming. The thought made his cock swell and the heat spread to his entire body.

Kíli moved further back, fitting himself between his brother’s legs and tapping at Fíli’s hip with one hand. Fíli understood the gesture immediately and lifted his hips from the bed, allowing Kíli to slip another pillow beneath him, putting his lovely, toned ass on display.

Kíli’s lip disappeared between his teeth for a moment and he fought down the urge to simply take his brother like this, press into him and have his pleasure how he wanted it. But then he remembered how much Fíli had tormented him on the way here- how he always happened to slip away before anything could happen, how he touched and wheedled and pressed too close for comfort, how he spent an entire hour and a half with his fingers stroking gently at Kíli’s thigh during dinner only to toss him one of those stupid trademark smirks of his and wander off to the baths.

If anything, Kíli had every intention of making him pay for every painstaking minute of sexual frustration since the moment they’d left Bag End.

He pressed his mouth to the small of Fíli’s back, going to one side and then the other to kiss those sexy little dimples right above his ass, and he felt Fíli swell up, silently asking him to get on with it. Kíli smiled against his skin, and closed his teeth on the plush skin of his backside, hard.

Fíli cursed, his thighs tensing and back flexing, but he didn’t edge away. Kíli took his time working up to what he knew his brother really wanted, moving slowly down to his thighs and marking them with a smattering of bites and small purple bruises before working his way to the cleft of his ass. Fíli’s thighs trembled on either side of him and Kíli smoothed his palms over the tense muscles, all the way up to his ass.

He didn’t begin with his mouth right away. Instead, he dragged the pad of his thumb over the tight pucker. Fíli released what could only be described as a muffled whine. When Kíli’s tongue made the first wide lick into his ass, Fíli positively fell apart, voice cracking as he rolled his hips back.

Kíli loved this- prying his brother to pieces with his tongue and fingers. He liked how easy it was to start a rhythm, sucking harshly at his brother’s hole and letting his teeth catch on the skin there before pulling back to blow- the cold rush making Fíli gasp. He loved being able to feel how much Fíli needed to give up control, how this was the only time he would beg and plead.

He ached for the musky taste of his brother, and how just licking and prodding at this one place with his tongue made him so loose.

“Kíli, more,” Fíli whined, obviously torn between wanting to press his now throbbing prick into the bedsheets and rolling back into Kíli’s hot mouth. “Please-”

For a moment, Kíli considered just leaving his brother like this. Maybe tying him to the bed, leaving him immobile and desperate. But he wasn’t quite that cruel, not when he knew they still had a journey ahead of them.

He let his tongue drag along Fíli’s hole one last time, slicking it with spit so that his fingers could press into his brother’s prone body. One, and then two, twisting and curling until Fíli howled against the sheets, bucking back and asking him to please- please don’t stop.

Kíli busied his mouth further down to nip and suck at the juncture of hip and groin, knowing it would bring Fíli to the edge that much faster. His free hand curled around his own neglected need and he stroked it fast- glad that the slickness already leaking from the tip was enough to smooth the sensation.

A sharp intake of breath told Kíli his brother was close and he removed his fingers only to replace them with his mouth once more, licking sloppily at his brother’s hole as he reached between his brothers legs to jerk him to completion. As always, Fíli came soundlessly, his entire body spasming and tightening, hole twitching beneath Kíli’s tongue for several moments before he sank bonelessly back to the planet just as Kíli spilled between his own fingers, making a mess of the sheets and his brother’s thighs.

They sat in silence for a bit, Kíli sliding down to lay beside his brother, arm slung low around his waist.

“I must say,” Fíli finally broke the silence, turning his head to reveal softly flushed cheeks and bright eyes, “That was slightly unexpected.”

Kíli smirked, a smile quirky enough to match his brother’s.

“You could say a lot of things have been quite unexpected as of late.”


End file.
